Dubley Steptimus
Appearance At character creation Dubley is much taller than average and overweight, just big in general. He has a round face with thick lips and small eyes, and despite his age he's completely bald, except for his long eyelashes. Current (Out of Armor) He has a bright red mohawk and a scar all around his hairline. From the neck down his body is completely robotic, and it has 4 extra arms added above and below the standard ones, including extra shoulders and chest and back muscles. He is wearing a broken off pickax spike on a chain around his neck. He wears cargo pants to keep things in the pockets and because being completely naked would be weird. He's covered in way too many holy symbols including the symbol of Pathmas tattooed on his forehead, a circle that's half white and half black, and the skull of Ahnubi tattoed on his cheek. All six hands have the triangle of Kal-Rath engraved on them, his chest is engraved with the gear of Fal, and his shoulder has a pickaxe engraved on it. Current (In Armor) An enormous heavily armoured mechanical spider with 8 legs and 2 arms and a cannon turret. There's an assaultsuit on top with 6 arms, 2 smaller arms, and mobility rocket pods. He has a Piezoelectric Shard Launcher covered in armour, a radar gun covered in armour, a laser cannon with a revolver cylinder and a spark gap in front (also covered in armour), and a huge mechanical ballista with winch. As well as 3 Swiss Army Pimpknuckles, a White-Hot Club, and a massive scrap metal flail. The inside of the cockpit is cramped and full of junk. Dubley looks exactly like he does out of armour, except with a Milno-Plate helmet with the white circle of Algis on his head. A 5 second reset wristband on one wrist. Personal Information Dubley was a social outcast who never really accomplished anything in life. One day he snapped, and he used his knowledge gained from video games to build an exosuit and a flamethrower, which he used to burn down several city blocks. The police managed to overpower and capture him, and he was sent to the HMRC, which he is actually rather happy about. Is a member of the CSU. Will: Upon death everything goes to the Common Soldiers' Union. After Lurker Joan, Dubley, and the badly beaten corpse of Xan (Egan), along with a handful of other soldiers and volunteers, mount a last ditch effort to get the artifact known as the Deathcube. They fly into the Lurker's sea of distortion shortly before everyone else evacuates to their respective universes. None of them are never seen again, but cautious probing with Extrauniversal Engines has shown that the home universe of mankind, U1, has somehow ceased to exist, leaving nothing behind. Attempting to enter U1's coordinates causes the machine to reject the input as invalid. Exactly what Joan, Dubley, the Corpse of Xan, and the other volunteers did remains a mystery. Attributes Human head, on Robot body with 6 arms. Has an Urban Executor's hair and scalp. Enhanced Capacity: Conventional Inventory Mech *Enormous spider robot APC **Assaultsuit armour **8 legs, 2 arms **Modular cannon turret *Detachable Assaultsuit on top **6 assaultsuit arms, 2 smaller robobody arms **2 folding legs **Mobility assaultsuit rocket pods **Full assaultsuit armour **CamEyes Armour *Milno-Plate helmet Weapons *Number Gun **Battlesuit plate armour *Piezoelectric Shard Launcher 30/30 **Battlesuit plate armour *Laser Scrapcannon **5 Cutting Laser diodes. **Spark gap to act as electrolaser or taser bayonet. **Revolver cylinder containing 1 permanent lens and 4 single use lenses **Cooling system **Battlesuit plate armour *Ballista made from 4 assaultsuit legs + winch **Grappling hooks, harpoons, cannon balls, flechette bundles, chain bolas, etc. *5 Swiss Army Pimpknuckles *White-Hot Club *Giant flail made out of cable, elevator and boulder. Other stuff *5 Second Reset **Linked to suit's sensors, will automatically activate upon brain death. *Gasoline/nuclear hybrid generator **Large gasoline generator, 4 suit generators, heat gun battery pack. **Cooling system, rebreather, compressed air tank. *Infinite Multitool *Briefcase Welder Combo *Box of basic tools *Jerrycan of gasoline (mostly full) *Pickaxe spike pendant *Model sail ship *Large backpack containing various crap: **4 pounds of scrap metal **Knife **Rope **Grappling hook **Datapad **A few bottles of ARM standard pure ethanol **Bottle of Xeno Spit **Bottle of Astro **A few bottles of water **A pack of each type of smokes **Spraybottle of goop dissolver **Extra large roll of duct tape **Super glue **Zip ties **Lube **A few Milno-style poking sticks **Pad of sticky notes **pencils **Roll of cloth **String **Lighter **Glowsticks **Flashlight **Spraypaint **Hairspray **A towel **A few artifact containers **Tongs **1 small camera Stored in locker *2 Mk I Suits (generators, heating, cooling, and rebreathers removed) *2 MCP-I suits (generators, heating, cooling, and rebreathers removed) *0 Tokens Donated to the Common Soldiers' Union *A strange machine; It's quite large, maybe three feet wide and 2 tall with a square central section and two circular lobes coming out of either side. The only controls are a button and a knob with numbers 1 to 10. (Christmas Party 2013) *Mace, spear, 2 daggers forged by Jim Programs *Exaggerated Movements Mode *Selective Internal Performance Limiter Disabling *Mad Hatter Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 27 Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 15 Mission 18 Mission 19 Mission 22 Mission 25 Mission 27 +5 End, +5 Handi Category:CSU Member